The Legacy Of The Black Dragon
by Sharakhai
Summary: If you think being a wizard or a witch is easy, then you're wrong. But to understand what I'm talking about, let's start at the beginning. My name is Ellana Morgana Pendragon and I am currently 21 years old. I'm going to tell you my story and to be honest, it's probably not what you are expecting.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the universe and characters of Harry Potter and of Merlin unfortunately do not belong to me. Also, this is a girlxgirl and boyxboy story, so if you don't like it, please don't read it.

The Legacy of the Black Dragon.

If you think being a wizard or a witch is easy, then you're wrong. But to understand what I'm talking about, let's start at the beginning. My name is Ellana Morgana Pendragon and I am currently 21 years old. I'm going to tell you my story and to be honest, it's probably not what you are expecting.

10 years in the past

"ELLANA! IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL WAKE YOU UP AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT!"

"Hmm, yes, it's okay, Mom, I'm up," I replied half-asleep.

The person who just screamed louder than a raging hippogriff is none other than my mother, the extremely famous Katerina Pendragon. She currently teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts. She is probably one of the most brilliant witches of her generation, except for the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger.

Not wanting my mother to come and pull me out of bed using the rictusempra spell, I quickly got out of bed. I decided to put on a large white T-shirt, black slim pants, white sneakers and my black leather jacket, the latter being a gift from my brother. Then I combed my hair and put makeup on. I consider myself lucky because my figure is neither too big nor too small. I also have beautiful brown hair and since I was a little girl, I've always had a white streak on the right side of my head. I love my hair, but what I love most about myself is my unique pomegranate-red coloured eyes. I always wondered if it had anything to do with something that happened to me when I was a child. My mother never wanted to answer me and always seemed sad when I asked her about my eyes. Over time, I stopped asking her.

When I had finally finished getting dressed, I left my room and went down the stairs two at a time and then entered the dining room. There were many dishes on the table, all of which looked delicious. Yuella, our house elf, didn't want to leave when we offered her, so she still worked for our family, but she now got paid. I quickly settled into my usual place at the table. My brother was already sitting at the table. His name is Joshua and he's two years older than me. He has brown hair and eyes like my mother.

"Hello, dwarf," he said with a mocking smile.

"Don't call me a dwarf," I yawned back at him, not fully awake yet.

"Wow, I know someone who hasn't slept enough," he replied.

"As usual," I sighed.

My brother and I have always had a special relationship, we teased each other a lot, sometimes we even fought, but deep down we loved each other. My mother suddenly entered the room and settled in her usual place. Hera, our owl, arrived at the same time and released the two letters in front of my mother and then left.

Deep down, I was really hoping it would be my Hogwarts letter. When my mother gave me the letter, I sudden cry of joy escaped my lips because on top of it was my name and the stamp of Hogwarts. My mother looked at me with a smile and waved at me to open the letter. Wasting no time, I tore it open.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall.

Dear Miss Pendragon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment

Yours sincerely,

Bartolomé Fudge, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts.

A huge smile lit up my face as soon as I was done reading my letter.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley after breakfast," my mother told me.

"Will you come with us?" I immediately asked my brother.

"Of course, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?" he laughed.

I smiled at him and started rapidly eating my meal, already in a good mood. Throughout the meal, I thought about the letter and all the books I needed for school.

Once breakfast was over, we decided to use the Floo Network to reach Diagon Alley. Before I disappeared into the flames, I excitedly thought to what my wand would look like.

This was it, I was finally going to Hogwarts!

Author's note: I would like to thank Humus and Peeta for the revisions that saved my life. Feel free to leave a review whether it is good or bad and give me your opinion!

Thank you very much,

Charakhai.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

When we arrived at Diagon Alley, my mother, my brother and I went straight to Gringotts. When we finally reached the front of the building, I couldn't stop myself from staring in amazement at it! The bank is a big snow-white building which dominates all the other shops in the alley. My mother led our small group up the stairs of the bank and got ahead of us in order to push open the doors. As soon as the doors opened enough to see inside the bank, I was once again shocked by what I saw! This was my first time walking inside the bank and I was not disappointed. The inside was simply sublime thanks to the marble walls which were embellished by frescoes. On each side of the room goblins were sitting behind desks. We advanced to the end of the room and stopped when we arrived in front of a huge black desk. The goblin who was installed behind the desk had seen us approaching and stopped what he was doing.

"Good morning, I would like to go to vault 246," declared my mother with a cheerful tone, but I knew that it was a fake one.

"You have the key? " the goblin angrily asked.

My mother quickly produced a very small key and showed it to the goblin. He took the key without missing a beat hopped off from his chair and left the room. My mother followed the goblin without hesitation and made a sign for my brother and me to follow her. We left the main room of the bank to arrive then in a darker and colder room. Suddenly, a small cart appeared in front of us and I instantly froze in place. I feared this type of device. I never had the experience of going to a muggle attraction park and riding a roller coaster, unlike my brother who often went and seemed to enjoy the thrill of it. I was terrified and never wanted to try a roller coaster. But it seemed I would have no choice today. Sensing my fear, my brother stopped in front of me and told me:

"Ellana, look at me, everything is going to be alright, if you are afraid, all you have to do is take my hand."

Reassured, I followed my brother in the cart and sat down by his side. The cart started and I immediately took his hand. I accidentally squeezed his hand hard when the cart suddenly accelerated. But by the look on his face, I couldn't tell if I was hurting him or not. Once we arrived at our destination, the cart stopped, and I quickly hopped off on to the platform and sat down. My brother stayed by my side while our mother followed the goblin, who made a big show opening the door to our vault. My mother then entered the vault, took some galleons and quickly made her way back out. As the goblin worked on locking our vault back up our mother told us to get back into the cart. Once we were outside out the bank, our mother did not waste time and immediately took us to go to buy our robes for school.

"Good morning, Mrs. Brown, we've come for our robes," my mother said has soon as she had set foot in the shop.

"Will you be needing robes for both of them?" asked the lady sitting behind a counter.

"No, just for her, she is starting her first year at Hogwarts," my mother answered pushing me slowly towards the lady.

Mrs. Brown told me to follow her in a changing room where she took my measurements. She then left the changing room and went to the front of the shop to tell my mother that the robes would be ready in an hour. My mother thanked her and the three of us left the shop. My brother told us that he wanted to buy his books for the school year, so my mother took us to Flourish and Blotts.

When we arrived, my brother quickly left us to find all his textbooks. I wasn't as quick as him, since I wasn't familiar with the layout of the store, but I did the same. While finding my books, I had been separated from my mother, but I could still see her. She was on the other side of the shop talking with a man with black hair and glasses. Once I had found all my books, I would go join her. Turning back to look at the shelves, I realized that I wasn't the only one in this row anymore. Standing beside me was a young boy with brown hair. As he reached to grab one of the books from the bookshelf, we made eye contact. He gave me a huge smile before saying:

"Hello, my name is Albus Severus Potter."

"Ellana Morgane Pendragon." I answered.

"Are you a first year too?"

"Yes, I'm really excited to finally be going to Hogwarts! Where do you think the hat will put you?" I asked, unable to keep my curiosity at bay.

"I don't know, but my father was in Gryffindor and my mother in Ravenclaw, so maybe those houses? What about you?"

"I have absolutely no idea either, but my mother was in Hufflepuff and my brother is Slytherin, so like you said, maybe I will be put in those houses."

"And your father, what house was he in?" Albus asked me.

"Oh… I don't know, he died when I was 1." I said suddenly a little more slowly.

"I am really sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said looking apologetic and a bit uncomfortable.

"It's all right, you couldn't have known. Don't worry about it," I said, reassuring him with a smile.

"ALBUS! We're leaving so hurry please!" I heard a voice call from the other end of the store. But of us turned in the direction of the voice and I realized that it had come from the man my mom had been talking with earlier. Suddenly it hit me, the man with glasses was Harry Potter!

"We have to leave too Ellana, come pay for your books." My mother also said.

"I'll see you in the Hogwarts Express!" the young boy said before leaving to join his father.

We paid for the books, found my brother and left the store. Our mother left my brother and I to explore the alley while she tried to go to buy some parchment paper, official letters, as well as the ingredients and cauldron for my potions class.

My brother and I decided to go see the animals at the Magical Menagerie. Inside the store, dozens of different animals lined the rows. I headed straight to the section where most of the birds were kept. I was immediately attracted to a magnificent eagle that had white and black feathers. I would have loved to buy it, but my brother is really scared of eagles.

I continued to look at the eagle for several minutes then without thinking, I grab the eagle in his cage and ran to the desk. When my brother saw me with the eagle, he took a few steps back to get away from it. He clearly looked like he was about to protest and yell at me, so I quickly handed a few galleons to the lady at the counter and then ran out of the shop. My mother who was waiting for us outside the shop chuckled when she noticed what was in my hand.

"Are you trying to punish your brother?" she asked me.

"No. I don't know how to explain it, but I just felt we connect as soon as I saw it," I answered staring at my eagle.

"Well, okay. What are you going to name him?"

"Oria." I answered her with a smile.

"For a male?" she asked perplexed.

"Mom, it's not a male, she's a female." I managed to say while laughing.

My mother smiled at me before leading us off to Ollivanders.

When he arrived in front of the shop, I couldn't help but feel like something weird was going to happen.


End file.
